


Something Hidden in the Writing

by EiriTheBear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror-In-Training!Mingyu, BFFs, Bad Boy Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bad French, Court Drama, Cursebreaker-In-Training!Seungkwan, Embedded Images, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epistolary, Frenemy Hoshi, Good French, Harry Potter AU, Letters, M/M, Memories, Non-Linear Narrative, Owls, Pensieves, Politics, Potions Prodigy!Wonwoo, Secret Identity, though it might drift into something else in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriTheBear/pseuds/EiriTheBear
Summary: Hogwarts graduate and former Ravenclaw Prefect Boo Seungkwan accepts a scholarship at the prestigiousl'institut des Magiesas a cursebreaker-in-training. It's quite the accomplishment, considering he's a Muggleborn in a sea of Pureblood elite sharks. His new flatmate Choi Seungcheol is hot and cold, and not only that, former Gryffindor Quidditch captain and notorious troublemaker Kim Mingyu decides to enroll in the same university.Written as a series of back and forth owls between Seungkwan and his best friend Wonwoo, and Mingyu and his best friend Minghao, across the English Channel, along with smatterings of other letters, notes, and what have you from Seungcheol and more.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 26
Kudos: 50





	1. l'institut de Magies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan and Mingyu's first week at l'Institut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you want more characterized letters, please try and get the following fonts: Pompiere, Cormorant Upright, Chilanka)  
> (Fonts may change as the story progresses--I haven't found the perfect fonts yet, even for the characters who haven't sent letters yet, like Minghao)  
> (Sorry to the phone users who don't get the option to choose fonts ><)
> 
> Disclaimer: l'institut des Magies and de l'etudiant en Sorcielle are based on places from Per Solum Lacuna: By Words Alone, written by Azhure and Wintermoon3

Thursday, 3rd September 2020

My Dearest Wonwoo,

I finally found the time to sit down and write this letter. You said to write every day, but I don't think that's going to be a possibility, which I'm sure you figured out by now considering this owl is two days late.

But yes, I've finally settled in. _l'institut des Magies_ is everything I hoped for and more. This place is just so big and bright! Nothing like the dreary grays and dark browns we both had gotten used to at Hogwarts. I mean, just the gardens, Wonwoo. You would love it here, I'm sure you would. They have these greenhouses that simulate different climates for all of those finicky, hard-to-find ingredients. And they have these enchanted orbs propped up on pedestals that just purify the air all over the school, that it feels like I'm south of France and not in congested, polluted Paris. 

I still feel miserable about you rejecting that Potions apprenticeship here at _l'institut_. You know I don't trust that oaf you consider a boyfriend, but seeing him look at you like you hung the moon, I'm forced to accept that I wouldn't be with my best friend in this school (for the first term at least--I wonder if I can still convince you somehow, maybe lure your blond, ambitious beau with catnip or a toy). Is the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers as extraordinary as the name suggests? Or is it as boring and full of stuck-up old dustbags as I imagine? I know being an esteemed Potions Master is a lifelong dream of yours, so of course I'd prefer it if you enjoyed your way to the top.

It's been three days since my arrival, and already I've been thrown into orientation after orientation. The good news is that I already know my way around the place, and _de l'étudiant en Sorcielle--_ the student precinct of the Wizard Quarter--provides just about everything and is just a short walk away from the university buildings. Bad news, I already get the feeling that they will be putting us through the paces this term. The workload is sure to be dreadful, but I do so love a challenge.

My French is a little rusty but I'm starting to get into again. I haven't spoken to anyone yet, least of all my new flatmate. As far as I know, his name is Choi Seungcheol, this _really fit_ man who's two years my senior. I hardly see him around, probably busy with all the preparations for the new school year, but I'm looking forward to getting to know him. But you know me--I'm not too good a conversationalist. And he seems pretty intimidating. The first time we were introduced, he had a rather angry look on his face. It was pretty hot, but I'm a bit scared to know what caused it. Maybe he's not too excited about getting a flatmate. But hey, this was all I could afford. Could he blame me because he offered such steal of a flat?

I'm thinking about asking him if it was possible to do an International Floo call through the fireplace we have. Otherwise, I'm going to have to settle with owls for now. I wish we had one of those two-way mirrors--that way we could talk more easily. Maybe I could figure out the enchantments for that as I go through my training, although I'm pretty sure for the first term they're going to try and drill us first on how not to get killed by any of the artifacts we come across.

Write back to me as soon as possible. I want to know how you're faring without me.

Your budding Cursebreaker-to-be best friend,

Seungkwan

\--

Friday, 4th September 2020

Hey Minghao!

You'll never guess who I ran into at _l'institut!_

I've been settling in for the past week, just trying to get a feel of university life--orientation's a right bitch, and this git called Seungcheol, right, an older student who volunteered to welcome the new students, he's not right in the head! He called me out for talking during one of the orientations on proper student decorum, even though I was barely even whispering! But anyway--that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.

I ran into Boo Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan, Notorious Stuffy Prefect Princess of Ravenclaw! Here, at _l'institut,_ with me!

I couldn't believe it. I had to duck behind an alcove before he saw me, literally tripping over a rock and ripping my trousers in the process. I had no idea he was going to be here, considering he and that other Ravenclaw boy Jeon Wonwoo are so close, and I heard that he's studying Potions back there in England, from Seokmin who's in the same wizard's club as Kwon Soonyoung. But mate, I don't know what he's doing here. I mean, I knew he had stellar marks back in Hogwarts, even better than yours, if I may say so without you hurling me into an abyss, but I didn't _know._ I wonder what he's studying. I don't recall what he was good at back in school.

But that makes a total of one person I know from back home. I have to be honest, I would have preferred it if you were here instead, or one of the devastatingly pretty ones like Yoon Jeonghan, but Seungkwan isn't bad. Not bad all. That boy has got an _ass_ on him! Not that anyone else is looking, because I think some students have caught on pretty much immediately that he's Muggleborn. Now, I would think blood prejudice would be less of an issue here in progressive France, but the uppity upper-ranking socialites of _l'institut_ are apparently good at sniffing Muggleborns out. I've seen a couple of them sneering in his direction, and I'm a little bit tempted to jump in and defend his honor.

I don't think he'd appreciate me being here, considering all of the things I've done at Hogwarts. I've lost so many points for Gryffindor because of him, and although I do despise him for that, I know what I was like back then. I would have taken points off of me, too. Hell, you would have taken points off of me if you'd gotten to me first.

But at least there's one familiar face here in _l'institut._ I'm thinking of approaching him soon, maybe once everyone has settled and everything starts being routine. I don't think he would appreciate it if I sprung myself on him right off the bat. I know how fast he is with that wand of his.

I realize that I haven't asked much about your side of things. How's your work at the Ministry? I understand there's a strict hierarchy there as well. Is International Magical Cooperation as boring as it sounds? And how's Junnie? Are you still dancing around each other or has he finally decided to bend you over a desk and roger you? What's the current state of affairs in the Ministry? You know that this correspondence was meant to be for gossip more than anything. I'd also like to know if studying law enforcement overseas is worth it or if it's better if I got my legs there first before jumping right into the international scene.

Right lots, my friend. I want to know all the juicy details.

Your wanker friend,

Mingyu

\--

Saturday, 5th September 2020

Seungkwan,

I wish I was powerful enough to shoot a nasty jinx through the English Channel and hit you with it.

I thought you'd never write, seeing as you were so excited to leave this place when I sent you off. But I figured it was because of how tough a challenge _l'i_ _nstitut_ is, so I never got to figuring out the calculations for a cross-country jinx.

Again, I would have liked to accompany you, but everything is going so well for me here in London.

Soonyoung and I get to live together now. We found a flat near Islington that's just the perfect level of quaint and livable. The best part about it is that it's far, far away from my parents, who still detest me for tainting the otherwise pure Jeon bloodline by shacking it up with a Muggleborn. A male Muggleborn, at that. They really don't appreciate me diddling another man. I don't get Howlers anymore, or at least I'd like to think I don't. Soon is so good at Charms, I'm starting to believe he's warded the place from owls with ill-intent. As you know, he's aiming for a Charms Mastery, so we're both busy trying to succeed in our chosen fields, but he's been nothing but a model boyfriend, and he makes life at the Society of Potioneers more bearable, so I'd appreciate it if you ceased referring to him as one of my feline friends. He's more of a hamster anyway, being fuzzy and cute all the damn time, and for some reason Torchy hasn't warmed up to him, choosing instead to sleep in his cot instead of the bed like he usually does, but let me tell you, he's an absolute _tiger_ in bed, so maybe you get one part of that feline reference right.

I sincerely hope you do make friends this time. You have such a horrible track record for being a stick-in-the-mud. I would know, because we're the same. You're in France, darling, start living like a Frenchman and go out there and be passionate and full of life! Why not try seducing your new flatmate? I mean, as far as ideas go, this isn't my best--you're going to be living with him after all. But if he's as fit as I think he is, based on how I could practically taste your thirst as you wrote it down, then maybe being buddy-buddy in the sack will do you some good. Give him a week to cool down and let things settle before forming an opinion of him, as you're so wont to do. Also, always keep your Potions cabinet well-stocked, for any occasion. Hangover potions, Pepper-ups, Living Deaths. Which reminds me, I should send you some bottles of this brew I've been concocting as a side project. It's called a loosening lubricant potion, perfect for those unanticipated quickies. It cleans you right up and makes your sphincter as pliable as bubblegum. I would know--Soon and I have been testing it as we go along, and we've had zero accidents and all the fun.

Seriously though, Seungkwan. You're in the city of love. Try and loosen up, and don't focus so much on the academics. There's more to life than books and spellwork. I know that it's always been your dream to be a sought-after cursebreaker, but all the ones we've met in our lives have always been confident, roguish, and fiercely sexy. I'd like to see you own that side of you.

We don't have to write as often as every day. Let's make it a weekly basis--just an update on how things are going and all the juiciest gossip on each side of the Channel.

I miss you already, Boo Seungkwan. Have fun in Paris!

Much love,

Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Pompiere?query=pompiere  
> https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Cormorant+Upright?query=cormorant+up  
> https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Chilanka?query=chilank


	2. Current Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao writes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minghao's font for now is 'Paprika'. If you're reading on desktop, please try to install it, thank you! Just go to Google fonts and download that into your fonts.
> 
> https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Paprika?query=paprika

Sunday, 6th September 2020

Mingyu,

Please don't make a fool of yourself so early into the term. It's only your first month at _l'institut_. Try to leave a better impression. The people there have _standards,_ you know.

I've already told you before that you whisper like you _intend_ to let other people hear, which can make you seem rude and obnoxious. So I might be on Mr. Seungcheol's side on this one. And you're not exactly the most subtle of wizards, so I'm willing to bet Seungkwan has already noticed you. Remember the last time you tried sneaking after someone? It was during one of our last Hogsmeade trips, and you were ~~stalking~~ / ~~pining for~~ /feeling bitter about that insipid, rail-thin fellow Cha Eunwoo moving on from you so fast he's already had two exes after you two broke it off. Need I remind you of the public humiliation? You stumbled over a stray Kneazle while following him on a date and destroyed half of Madame Puddifoot's. Literally, half of the teashop, collapsing in on itself. Thank Merlin the shop was under renovation. How you managed that colossal fuck-up is still a mystery, but there's no mistaking your tendency to break things when your focus is somewhere else.

Always be mindful of your actions and surroundings. You're not in Hogwarts anymore, and you're training to become an Auror for the International Wizarding Police. Aurors are supposed to be discreet, aren't they?

Look. I just read through what I wrote so far and realized that I'm being a bit too harsh. I'm sorry about that. You know me. I'm only looking out for you. I'm just giving you advice as a friend who can't look after you right now, warn you about the toes you're stepping on or the precariously placed objects you're about to knock over because I'm miles away.

I know that your current situation isn't the most ideal. I know that your father wanted you to go into politics and that you wanted to travel the world. And you didn't want a job similar to what I now have because you didn't like that it was for the most part a desk job. This arrangement was the middle ground that you and your father found yourselves in. At the very least try to be the best at it, just to spite that pillock. I know you're more than capable of excelling in this field. You're way too stubborn like that. And I know you want to shove it in that man's face that you can do anything you set your mind to.

Now, if you wanted updates on current affairs, I can at least give you that. The Auror Department here is using our lot to negotiate with Auror departments in other countries about a big case. Something about a thief who uses magic to infiltrate several high security places. I don't know much--it's all relatively new. But it's _big._ Big enough that they need manpower from the International Magical Cooperation department. The trainers here are planning on using the case as a teaching tool, and if _l'institut's_ Auror program is as good as, if not better, than the one we have here in England, then I imagine you'd be hearing about this case in the near future. Since I'm not entirely heartless, I'll send you some articles to give you a head start. You should come to class prepared.

Constant vigilance, as one ratty old legendary Auror would say.

Yours sincerely,

Minghao

P.S.

Junhui and I are taking it slow. Though if it does come down to it, he won't be the one doing the 'rogering'.


	3. A Couple of Aurors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan discovers that Mingyu is studying at l'institut. Seungcheol initiates contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol's font is Rancho.  
> https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Rancho?query=rancho  
> or Oregano  
> https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Oregano?query=oregano  
> whichever you prefer.

Wednesday, 9th September 2020

Wonwoo,

Kim Mingyu's here. At _l'institut._

I already smell the brimstone from his cloven hooves.

I told you it was too good to be true. I _told_ you.

Before I left for Paris, the last thing I said to you was that going to _l'institut_ felt like a dream. I got into this university despite the insurmountable odds, and I'd be leaving that rotten place. The circumstances were too perfect. So now the universe decides to take the piss out of me by saying oh hello, let's cancel out whatever lingering excitement you were feeling over the last week and give you tall, dark and smarmy, from the hellhole they call Gryffindor Tower.

I _loathe_ him. 

I'm writing this as I prepare to jump into a nest of vipers.

I can't believe he had the gall to approach me, middle of the courtyard, where I was trying to get a read on the student population, and drop a casual "I didn't think I'd see a familiar face, but here you are, Boo Seungkwan", smiling like he hadn't gotten my robes singed that one time in Care of Magical Creatures when he slapped that Skrewt while it had its back to me! Ugh! Just seeing him here makes me want to ~~vomit~~ ~~pianowire him~~ slap that nasty little smirk off of his face and shoot a hex at him mid-flight. How the bloody hell did he even get in? _L'institut_ is a _distinguished_ school full of _worldly intellectuals._ The only intellectual endeavor he's ever pursued is how to use tutoring sessions as a pretense to get half the population of Hogwarts into the nearest broom closet. Didn't he try it with you, Wonwoo? I remember that you immediately knew he was a prat and rebuffed any and all broom closet invitations.

Every day I am reminded of your integrity and wisdom and careful judgment.

He even invited me for a pint at this place called _Saveur d'Anis_ this Friday! Apparently it's the hotspot to be for students who want to unwind and relax. What are we, really? Has he suddenly forgotten how much of a sod he was to me at Hogwarts? Did he get hit by a bludger recently? Please tell me he did. Please, ask any of your Quidditch friends (because Merlin knows I haven't got any) if they've received any reports of Mingyu getting hit with one during one of his games. That should put my mind at ease. At least he wouldn't remember any of the horrible things he did, and I wouldn't have to feel so paranoid. I just know I'm being set up for something and I don't know what.

Please write back. It's only the second week and I'm already losing my mind.

Your friend who is stuck in a waking nightmare,

Seungkwan

P.S. I got so caught up in telling you about that Gryffindor prick that I forgot to tell you that Seungcheol is an Auror in _l'institut's_ International Wizarding Police program. It's a bit hard to get a read on him, to be honest. I haven't seen him much, and he's always got this inscrutable look on his face, but the few times I had seen him, he was a bit more amicable than our first meeting. We had a brief encounter when I was going out to class as he was just coming in where he asked me how I was settling in and told me to leave a note on the counter if I ever needed anything, because his training meant he would be up at odd hours; it was kind of sweet. You were right--he must have been feeling aggravated by the sudden influx of new students. I left him a note inviting him to tea this weekend at a nearby teashop called _Magnolia's._ If we're going to be living with each other then we would have to know how the other likes to do things.

\--

_Bonjour_ Seungcheol,

I'd like to get to know you better. If you're free, let's have tea on Saturday at Magnolia's.

Seungkwan

\--

Unfortunately I've got plans on Saturday. _Je suis désolé_.

If you'd like, there's this bar called _Saveur d'Anis_ where we could have a bottle of wine instead.  
It's a lively spot, but it's a good place for conversation.  
Does Friday night sound good?

Seungcheol

\--

Friday night sounds perfect. See you then.

Seungkwan


	4. The Oaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in bed, on my phone, at 3am. There was a need for this kind of chaotic energy, writing this letter.
> 
> That being said, I'm debuting a new writer this chapter!
> 
> His font is Kalam (Light).

Thursday, 10th September 2020

Dear my beautiful partner's best friend,

It is I, Soonyoung! The oaf who made off with the only semblance of a human connection you've got, Wonwoo!

I bet you were surprised when the owl carrying this letter arrived, thinking 'how the bloody hell did Wonwoo reply so fast?'

Well I hate to cut your kite string, Seungkwan, but I'm not Wonwoo. First, my dearly beloved is currently balls-deep in a copper cauldron concocting a curative for the Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. He was challenged last Tuesday by a rather vindictive Potions hag named Oh Nami. To give you some context, the Society of Potioneers is an intensely competitive selection of batty old ball sacks. They try to cull new members by issuing them brewing challenges, and the quality of their work is judged by a panel of esteemed fume sniffers. If you ask me, Wonwoo should have brewed a magical molotov and torched the place, but I'm not the Dom in this relationship (surprise!), so as it stands I am tasked with responding to you until he finishes his potion.

Second, this letter arrived a day faster because I am simply the best in my field. The owl's name is Photon, and he flew to Paris so fast simply because I invented a spell that allows him to do it. I would go into the details, but I doubt you'd understand the physics of fluid resistance, and the ramifications of charming the pinion parts of flight feathers with enough magic to slice through boulders. After all, how much knowledge can I really impart? I'm just the 'oaf' your best friend chose over you.

This is the part where I say, 'get new friends, troll fungus'. Stop relying so much on my sweet kitten.

Now, onto more serious matters. Kim Mingyu happens to be an acquaintance of mine. Mind you, any Pureblood who is in any way connected to me is almost always a troublemaker, our beloved speccy Wonwoo included. By that I mean, Mingyu in his own way is causing quite the ruckus by defying his father and being at _l'institut_. One eventful summer can change a person, and the last I heard, Mingyu underwent quite the transformation when we graduated. I don't quite know the details, but whatever preconceived notion you had of him may just be a load of dragon dung now. But who can really say?

A few things however are for certain: Mingyu has not corresponded with any of his bigoted pureblooded Hogwarts friends, presumably having severed any and all connections with them. I know this because one of them, Jeong Jaehyun, is also trying for a Charms Mastery. Keyword: trying. The best he's come up with in terms of spell creation is a skin-safe adhesive charm. And what is that good for, really, other than securing toupées onto someone's balding head? Wonwoo would tell you that a potion for hair growth is much more practical. Since July, Jaehyun has been quite vocal about Mingyu cutting off ties with him, and word of this has reached his politician father.

So the Kim Mingyu there in France may not be the same one who used to parade the House Cup trophy each end-of-the-year ceremony because his Quidditch team earns three fourths of Gryffindor's house points. In fact, he hasn't been seen on any pitch this summer, so brain damage by bludgering is improbable. Is it so hard to believe that Mingyu just saw your familiar face and asked to go for drinks at a pub just to catch up?

If you deem this letter to be too long and you decided not to read any of what I had to say, here's a summary: Mingyu is probably looking for new friends. Go to this bloody pub with him and stop being a paranoid git. And please stick to the once-a-week writing schedule my lover suggested, because he's got a lot on his plate and he's always so worried about you that he doesn't have time for _me_. Bloody wanker.

It's been fun catching up! Stay healthy Seungkwan!

Yours,

Well, not really,

Soonyoung

P.S. Why not try getting some from your new flatmate? Advice, I mean. But dick's good, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Kalam?query=kalam


	5. Pants At Sneaking About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to make a habit of writing these things past 3am. I still work from home, and we do have a call time in the morning, so I don't know why I do this to myself.

Thursday, 10th September 2020

Mate, I'm used to how you speak, so don't you ever apologize. Ever since I've known you, you've been straightforward, brusque even--and oftentimes tossers of that sort upset me, because I've had people who (I thought) were important to me speak to me that way and I've borne the brunt of it all these years. But I trust you. I reckon you're the only person in the world I have complete faith in right now. Never did I once doubt that your words come from a good place, because I know that it's your own personal brand of looove, and you're almost always right in the end. I don't think I've ever thanked you for all the looove, so thank you.

So I'm pants at sneaking about. That's what training's for, isn't it? We started Field Training first thing Monday and we were asked about what we perceive our weaknesses are and I told them: I'm tall yet still sprouting, I lose control of my limbs every once in a while, and I have no idea of how loud I can get. The trainer appreciated that I knew my own faults and said that it's definitely something I could work on. So just you wait, Xu Minghao. The next time you see me, I'd have broken into your house and you wouldn't know until I'm standing on top of your bed waiting to dump a bucket of slimy troll bogeys on your face.

One thing you _were_ wrong about, mate, is Boo Seungkwan. I finally mustered the courage to talk to him after seeing him in the courtyard Wednesday. You should have seen his face. He most definitely did _not_ know I was here at _l'institut_. He's not a very popular bloke, is he? I mean, he didn't seem too bothered about sitting alone when all of the students there that day were having chats with someone else. But he looked so ... lonely, sitting all by himself. I figured he could use some company, and I haven't got any friends here, so I talked to him. He seemed pretty suspicious at first, which, all right, is warranted. The only relationship we've built up over the years is one fueled by petty insults and detentions. But he didn't ignore me, so that's a plus, right?

But then halfway through I realized that I was about to run late for my next class, and I'm not about to skive off Criminal Investigations on the first day, so I wasn't able to stay around for long. I told him to meet me at this bar (no pubs here) called the _Saveur d'Anis_ for drinks tomorrow if he wanted. I wasn't even sure if he drinks at all, considering all the points he's docked from all the students getting sloshed back at Hogwarts, me included. But apparently _Saveur d'Anis is_ the place students go to to get wasted and have a good time, and I doubt he's got so much on his plate that he won't show up. I just hope it's not one of those uppity places that reek of blood supremacy. I know he's Muggleborn and I wouldn't like to put him through that.

We did go over that case you mentioned, in Criminal Investigations class. They call him the Marauder, and they _have_ confirmed that it's a man who's been using magic to steal important artifacts from certain high profile places. He sounds brilliant on paper, but apparently several heinous crimes have been linked to him. The IWP caught whiff of him in Prague, according to reports, after a successful break-in at St. Vitus Cathedral. We discussed that in another class, about how certain magical artifacts are kept there at the Chapel of St. Wenceslas, and how one of them, a monograph written by the saint himself on ancient afflictions, was stolen by him. From what I read, the area is heavily warded, both with recent and ancient magics, so this Marauder fellow must be wicked at spellwork.

Training is sure to get worse, and I better not slack off on these papers I have due. I'll write again this weekend, to tell you how it goes with Seungkwan. I must admit, I'm a bit nervous, if only because I have no idea what he would make of me. Do you reckon he's the type to hold a grudge? I wasn't _that_ terrible at school, was I? Seungkwan seems like the type who's hard to impress. Do you think a housewarming gift is too much? Maybe he'd appreciate one of those new Secrecy Sensors out in the market, or a Sneakoscope. Is he into flying? Maybe a broom servicing kit should do it.

Best,

Mingyu

P.S. If you and Junhui do ever end up in the sack, at the glacial pace you're going, I'll swallow a Pygmy Puff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it weird inhabiting Mingyu's persona because it's hard to treat him as anything less of a perfect person. I mean, yes he makes mistakes, but he's one of the kindest, most sincere idols I know. He's going through a lot right now, so I tried to think of him fondly while writing this. I hope he's OK.
> 
> Also huge props to Mingyu for directing and producing the newly released Special MV for Snap Shoot. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqfiJCCbTjY
> 
> Happy 5th anniversary, Seventeen!  
> #우리의청춘_세븐틴_5주년_축하해  
> #SEVENTEEN5thAnniversary  
> #SVT_5th_Anniversary  
> #세븐틴의_빛나는_5주년


	6. Memory #01 - The Horned Slug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to think of the way of writing a third person POV narrative without compromising the epistolary approach to the story.
> 
> So I thought of using something magical.
> 
> Chapters in this format use the font Baskervville
> 
> https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Baskervville?query=basker

_**Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France** _  
_Bureau de la Justice Magique_  
  


Le 1er Mémoire de Boo Seungkwan  
Extrait par Choi Seungcheol à l'aide de Legilimancie  
le 23 janvier 2021  
soumis comme preuve dans le procès pénal:

_La République française, Le Royaume de Belgique, Le Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord,  
La République italienne, et La République Tchèque  
_ _c. Kim Mingyu_

pour visualiser à l'aide d'une Pensieve

_\--_

...

...

...

_Saveur d'Anis'_ Parisian interior design dated back to the 16th century, but adopted new and exciting pieces as was fashionable. There was a certain coziness to the dim orange and brown hues brought by the Iranian hunting carpets and the rosewood, teak, and walnut furnishings, illuminated by vintage-looking gilt bronze light fixtures that made the atmosphere feel warm and familiar. The place could fit a town, but there were nooks and corners every which way with sofas, cushions, and loveseats, which allowed for private parties to enjoy relative solitude.

Seungkwan was right to expect a packed venue, opting to wear something light and casual, a grey linen shirt and some dark-wash jeans. The change in temperature wasn't drastic, but he nonetheless removed his brown jacket as he entered, peering around as he made his way to the bar. Seungcheol didn't mention a time for their meeting, though he did say to come meet him at the bar on Friday night when the rest of the students would gather after a long week.

He all but hollered a drink order at the bartender, sparkling water with apple syrup, popular with the young wizarding folk, before settling into an empty barstool.

He wasn't particularly outgoing, but he did know how to behave in a social setting without drawing attention to himself. He was after all, adaptable--years of being Muggleborn in a magical world meant that he had to learn how to pick up cues and tells that would otherwise be second nature to the rest. The great thing about being in a new place was that Seungkwan could disappear into the background because no one knew anything about him, and he could therefore avoid any unfortunate confrontations and make observations that he could absorb onto his own behavior.

He eavesdropped on some conversations, noting that nearly everyone in his direct vicinity talked about the first two weeks of university: awkward first impressions, desirable classmates (and professors), grueling coursework. Of course, Seungkwan went through the same circumstances, but he did'tt have any new friends, didn't create enough of an impression to really wow his fellow Cursebreakers-in-training. He preferred to let his work speak for him, which should happen within the month once they start attempting to remove unfriendly spells from bewitched objects.

Seungcheol was still nowhere to be seen, and seventeen minutes in, he was beginning to feel anxious.

Thankfully, a hand rescued him from sucking the bottom of his fruit drink dry, lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

His grateful smile was already in place when he turned and saw that, instead of his flatmate, Mingyu was standing next to him.

"And here I thought you wouldn't make it," Mingyu said, beaming at him.

Seungkwan was instantly brought back to a time when that smile was once aimed at him, when he at one point fell on his ass while in the shallow part of the Black Lake where Professor Yoo's Care of Magical Creatures lesson was being held. Seungkwan never did forget how the boy laughed, his bucket of slugs spilling back into the murky waters.

_It's all in the past_ , he thought. _Remember Soonyoung's words._

He smiled tightly at the other boy, turning his body to face him fully. It took him a second to recall that Mingyu did mention he'd be here, and he'd all but forgotten because he was busy thinking about what to say to Seungcheol to make himself look interesting and not at all a nutter.

But it was a different boy in front of him, the only other face he knew at _l'institut_ , and he was so caught off-guard that he opened and closed his mouth with no words forming in between.

Mingyu blinked expectantly, and then ducked his head, suddenly looking shy. "Right. Well. You probably never expected this to happen, like, ever. Us going to the same school, far away from Scotland. Surprise!" He smiled mischievously. But when Seungkwan just put his glass down and gave him a stoic look, Mingyu shrugged his shoulders. "Should we get a table somewhere?"

Seungkwan, still going through scrolls upon scrolls of proper, perfectly polite things to say in his head, drew a blank, and said, quite eloquently, "uh, yeah."

Seungkwan elected to examine the boy as they weaved around students, looking for a nice spot to settle in.

Mingyu evidently hadn't thought about how warm it would be. He wore a grey cashmere pullover and dark trousers, and a pair of glasses was perched on his nose. Whether they were functional or cosmetic, Seungkwan couldn't tell, but it made Mingyu look younger, harking back to their school days, but less intimidating. Approachable, even. Of course, Mingyu always did seem elusive back then--he was tall, fit, sunkissed, a Pureblood and a Quidditch captain. But Seungkwan had always been reluctant when it came to approaching Mingyu for different reasons. It was his status, his influence on others that hindered him. Mingyu was a person people naturally gravitated towards, while Seungkwan was only really lucky enough to snag and latch onto the most decent person in school, Wonwoo.

Mingyu was, in essence, a difficult challenge, a puzzle to figure out. Seungkwan didn't know what the boy's intentions were for inviting him to drinks, but he was beginning to suspect that maybe Soonyoung was right. Maybe Mingyu was looking to make friends, and for once in his life, Seungkwan was there as a first choice.

They swooped down at the same time on a table whose occupants were just leaving, securing the seats before anyone else. Their twin spur-of-the-moment response had them sharing tentative smiles.

Of course, it would take some time to get used to Mingyu. For most of Seungkwan's Hogwarts years, he had been something of a different class, and more often than not, a thorn on Seungkwan's side because of how troublesome he'd been. But they're in a new school, a new setting, on equal footing. A fresh start wasn't so far-fetched an idea. 

"I should get us drinks first," Mingyu said, shooting up and startling Seungkwan. "Do you think they serve butterbeer?"

"Sparkling water with apple is fine," Seungkwan requested. "Thank you."

"Right." Mingyu mulled over the drink order for a quick second before disappearing around a corner, and Seungkwan was left to his thoughts, once again trying to riddle out Mingyu's true intentions in his head. Though Mingyu didn't know it, he had a lot to prove, but Seungkwan was willing to give him a chance, if he truly had changed for the better.

He seemed closer to thinking that was the case, when Mingyu returned fast with drinks in hand (a spritzy apple drink as requested, with a bottle of something definitely alcoholic for himself) and started the conversation with a gift.

"It's a gift," he said. Seungkwan had to blink at it for a second. It was a decorative box made out of thin cardboard, but as Seungkwan held it, something small but heavy waited inside.

"I didn't know what to get you," Mingyu started, speaking quickly while Seungkwan made a move to open it. "I had a feeling you had just moved here, like I did. So I thought, 'maybe I should get him a housewarming gift!' I hope the meaning and my intentions aren't lost when you see what it is."

Seungkwan untied the ribbon around the box and opened it, lifting the object from its container. The metal sculpture felt cold in his hands, but there were magics laden on it, dormant and harmless. His own magic reached out, trying to tick off a list of what they could be.

"It's a horned slug, I know. But! It's actually--"

"A Secrecy Sensor," Seungkwan said distractedly, turning the Dark Detector over in his fingers. Mingyu blinked in surprise while Seungkwan eyed it critically, just to see the craftsmanship and finesse put in threading the magics through the intricate carvings and designs.

"I--yes," Mingyu said, nonplussed. "How did you know?"

Seungkwan gingerly set it back down.

"There's magic around it, tuned a specific way to react to certain things. Secrecy Sensors are built with complicated diagnostic magic, ranging from heartbeat detection to magics that evaluate the psyche."

Mingyu just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I'm highly attuned to magical objects, like a psychic sense in the back of your head that tells you what to touch and what not to touch."

Of course, looking at it at face value, Seungkwan could see why Mingyu would get him a gift like this. Mingyu probably associated the slug with the same memory of Professor Yoo's class in the Black Lake, one of the only few interactions between them that didn't immediately result in fired hexes or docked House points. Seungkwan could recall that memory vividly, because Mingyu had hurried to pull him back on his feet that day, and Seungkwan had, with good grace, helped Mingyu gather his lost slugs.

It was also significant to note that the Sensor's magics remained inert while in the presence of Mingyu.

Seungkwan could attest to the reliability and condition of the Sensor due to his natural abilities, so if anything, Mingyu unwittingly proved himself to be without ulterior motives.

"Is that why you're training to be a Cursebreaker?"

Seungkwan's eyes widened, then narrowed suspiciously. He leaned back and crossed his arms. "And how did you know that?"

Mingyu straightened in his seat. "I'm an Auror-in-training," he announced. "I'm good at sleuthing. That's what we _do_."

_Said the person two weeks into school._ For the first time, Seungkwan snorted, and then paused, taking one look at the other boy.

"You're serious," he deadpanned, which, in hindsight, was rude. Mingyu's good spirits fell a little.

"I have what it takes to be one," Mingyu said, defensive. "Had all the NEWTs for it. Or did you forget they screened people at this school? You actually need wits out on the field. Aside from physical fitness of course."

This was a surprise to Seungkwan. For the longest time he thought Mingyu was a meathead who got all his little cronies to do the work for him. Either he really did pass all required NEWTs for the program, or he was deceptively good at manipulating the entirety of the Hogwarts population, teachers included. He supposed that there was always the possibility that Mingyu possessed enough clout through his politician father's connections, though he was quick to shoot the idea down after remembering what Soonyoung said in his letter. _He and his dad aren't on good terms. He couldn't have pulled strings to get Mingyu admitted. Plus, his influence might not reach across the Channel at all._

Mingyu's expression then had a reversal, looking supremely smug. "If you must know, _l'institut_ requires six NEWTs to get into the Auror Program, one more than the English Ministry."

"All right," Seungkwan turned his nose up. "I can respect that. Though I can't say I relate. I got in on scholarship."

Seungkwan didn't know why he was suddenly puffing out his chest, trying to match Mingyu.

The taller boy rolled his eyes at that. "Oh, here we go. Why am I not surprised that the school recognizes you as a know-it-all?" he said without malice. "You were always top of the class."

_Mingyu noticed that? More importantly, was that a compliment?_

"Hey, I'll have you know--"

"Seungkwan?"

Their heads swiveled at the presence of a third person, standing next to their table. Neither of them had noticed him approach, but now that he was there, Seungkwan didn't know how he hadn't.

Seungcheol, sharp and impeccably neat in a crisp white shirt and well-cut blazer, glanced between them, looking slightly confused about the setup. 

Seungkwan didn't know what to say, so he hurried to introduce the two.

"Seungcheol--this is Mingyu, a schoolmate of mine from Hogwarts. Mingyu, this is Seungcheol. He's my flatmate."

"Oh, I know who he is." Mingyu rose, his jaw tight. Seungcheol in turn leveled him with a quelling look.

" _Enchantée."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

\--

_Fin de mémoire_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A criminal trial!? Tell me what you think. It seems Mingyu has gotten himself into quite the pickle.


	7. Saveur d'Anis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see the rest of what happened at Saveur d'Anis in this set of letters.
> 
> As usual, Seungkwan's font is Pompiere, and Mingyu's font is Chilanka.

Friday, 11th September 2020

Dear Wonwoo (and Soonyoung I guess, now that I know you might hijack this letter),

I just got in. I wanted to write this all down before I tucked in for bed.

I went to _Saveur d'Anis_ tonight intending to meet my flatmate and have a chat for the very first time. I don't get out much, but you know that when I do, I like to present myself the best way that I can, so I maybe dropped by a little early and put on something nice. It just so happened that Seungcheol didn't specify a time, and so I ordered a drink and sat by myself for a while.

What I completely forgot was that Mingyu also asked to meet me at the same bistrot, and so I was caught unawares when he appeared. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was meeting someone else, since he showed up and all, and so we sat down and had a few words.

Mingyu was ... agreeable, for lack of better term. Still tall and in ridiculously good shape, damn him, but still somehow different. Soonyoung was right (loathe as I am to admit it); he seemed genuinely delighted to have me as company, and he was _nice._ I don't think I've ever heard him string two words together without shoving an insult in between. But there was also this air about him, Wonwoo--like he'd been freed from something over the summer and was definitely happier. More himself. That makes me sound like I knew him, the real him, before tonight, but I really do think that the person who sat in the bistrot with me was Mingyu's true self all along. It just fit him right, to move and speak with ease and confidence without any pressure from other forces. Then again, maybe he was just putting his best foot forward and trying to impress me. I still have my doubts. But he did give me a gift, which was oddly sweet. It was a Secrecy Sensor, one of the new ones out in the market, and it didn't stir or make any noise (I knew it was working because I could feel it), so that's another point to him.

Of course, just when we were getting into the rhythm of things, this time I completely forgot that I was supposed to meet Seungcheol, too. Good grief, you should have seen him, Wonwoo. He was absolutely stunning. I would have been raving had I been by myself. But when he arrived, conversation from then on changed. Mingyu seemed a lot more stilted, and Seungcheol didn't feel like sharing any more than necessary.

I introduced them, but Mingyu already seemed to know who he is. I then learned that Seungcheol is also an Auror at _l'institut,_ with a provisional license. He's allowed to teach fresh recruits as a substitute when other trainers have other more pressing obligations, and he also investigates cases under the IWP. Wicked, isn't it? That's how Mingyu knew him. He was the one who clued me in on the details while Seungcheol went to get some wine.

But Seungcheol didn't seem keen on sharing any more when I asked him about his work. I had a feeling however that had it been just the two of us, he would have opened up a bit more. There was definitely some tension between the two, like something was just not clicking. Apparently he's somewhat of a local celebrity at the university, and if you ask me, it made Mingyu feel ... threatened? Green-eyed? to be at the same table as someone in the same field who is so talented. I for one think that it's downright ridiculous that my flatmate is a gifted and (nearly) certified IWP Auror. It's marvelous. It puts me at ease knowing that I'm living in the same flat as someone who could probably put an intruder to sleep with his bare hands.

In the end, both Aurors were so clammed up that it physically pained me to ask any more prying questions, so I made up an excuse, saying that the week had been absolute hell and that I was knackered (it had been, and I was, but I am still nothing but dauntless when it comes to the pursuit of knowledge).

As we were leaving, Mingyu pulled me aside and asked to meet me on Monday for lunch. He looked dissatisfied that the night was ending early. I'm still perplexed as to why he's intent on spending time with me, but I don't have anything to do during my free time, so I said yes. Why not? It will give me more opportunities to deconstruct his overarching plot, whatever it is.

Seungcheol and I walked home together, and he still gave off a chilly aura, so I didn't ask any more questions. He did, however, apologize for not being so civil. I told him that it was fine, he was perfectly polite, even though I could feel his chair icing over and frost forming in his vicinity at the bar. He said that he wasn't used to the adulation of the younger trainees, and he thought that Mingyu was being somewhat reverent. It was _cute,_ that he saw Mingyu and thought the bloke had stars in his eyes. I like that he has that oblivious side to him. I'm thinking of making him breakfast tomorrow to try to get to know him better, since tonight was an unprecedented disaster.

He's in his room right now, and I'm writing this in the sitting room looking out at Paris. It's still crazy to think that I'm here, living another life away from Old Blighty. Away from you.

Please write back, and tell me more about what's happening at your Potions society. I feel like I've been using you by talking about me so much and not asking about you in return, as Soonyoung so eloquently pointed out.

Sincerely,

Seungkwan 

\--

Saturday, 12th September 2020

Dear Minghao,

Things don't always go according to plan, and you've got to learn how to adapt.

It's such a simple thing, but it's applies to any situation. I learned that bit yesterday during class, and again during my trip to the pub ( _bistrot_ , they call it, but really it's just a slightly posher pub).

I was supposed to meet Seungkwan alone, you know, so we could iron out our past differences, sort out some misgivings, banter and have a jolly old time tossing back drinks. I even got him a gift, a Secrecy Sensor, which he was chuffed about. He recognized it right away, too. Did you know that he's training to be a Cursebreaker? How fascinating. I never pegged him as someone who would go for a career path that has so many occupational hazards. It's like being an Auror. When I found out about it this week, my interest was piqued. Seungkwan isn't such a spod after all.

But onto our meeting. First, Seungkwan didn't seem keen on getting sloshed, not the least bit even tipsy. He didn't drink anything with a drop of alcohol in it until that wretch Seungcheol decided to rear his ugly head! Then and only then did Seungkwan start drinking wine. Some swill from Provence that doesn't offer as much kick as the classic _Saveur_ Absynthe. I didn't even get to try it last night. The Absynthe nor the Rosé. It was all so disappointing.

Second, and it's just my luck, Seungkwan and Mr. I'm-A-Perfect-Auror-I-Have-A-License are flatmates. And not only that, Seungkwan meant to meet him last night, with me. Can you believe it? My opinion of Seungkwan dropped knowing that he would schedule two separate meetings in one night. Has he always been that economical? Merging together social affairs so that he could be rid of them as soon as possible? Am I just a passing thought? A dispensable person? I would cry. I'd be inconsolable.

I blame Seungcheol, that self-righteous prat. All I've ever heard of him is how brilliant he is. A capital fellow of good stock with a flawless record in academics _and_ field exercises. The other trainees sing praises of him, and I've even heard a good word or two (or several) from the professors and trainers. And he's got a bloody license as an investigator. How does one even get to that level? It makes me livid, and all the more determined to surpass him.

Of course, I had to make it seem like it didn't bother me. Seungkwan was being so well-mannered, I didn't want to put him in a fiddly situation. But Seungcheol made it so difficult by being an absolute gentleman, that chivalrous sod. I'm telling you, Minghao, nobody's that perfect. He's got to have some skeletons in his closet. I'd like nothing more than to uncover his secrets and shove them in his face.

Seungkwan and I didn't get a chance to patch things up. Not completely at least. I feel like he still tiptoes around me. Don't get me wrong, I'm chuffed that he doesn't have his wand up his ass anymore, but the last I remembered, he had no problems reading me to filth. But last night he was too guarded, too polite. I'd like to see him act like his old self around me, minus the detentions, and the jinxes. He's very quick with the banter, which I find very amusing. And he does respond to teasing, though I didn't push too much. Not yet, at least. Hopefully that would come in the future, once he's more relaxed.

I told him to meet me at lunch on Monday. I figured I should at least introduce him to the best the French have to offer. And meeting him regularly might loosen him up. I know this great place which serves the best Burgundy beef palate with _Bourguignon,_ and _Moules Marinères._ Maybe he's more into pasta. That, I don't know. There's so much more to figure out! I haven't had a new friend in years!

I'm heading out today, to do some research on the Auror program and how to get a provisional license. Oh, and I'd have to read up on Cursebreaking, too. I heard that not a lot of schools in Europe offer courses on it. Probably because only raving mad lads want to go into crypts and dodge ancient curses.

Cheers, mate, and keep me updated on things on your end.

Best,

Mingyu

P.S. We've got to figure out some way of communicating faster. Something less tedious than an International Floo Call. I'm going mad from the lack of human interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Pompiere?query=pompiere  
> https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Chilanka?query=chilank


	8. Surrounded by Prodigies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This letter is long overdue, and I have no excuse other than since I've become home-based for work, my work hours have drastically blurred, so I couldn't find time to write or edit anything this week. But workload is expected to lighten this week, so I'm sure to post more during the week.

Sunday, 13th September 2020

Dear Seungkwan,

I wanted to apologize for Soonyoung. Like, all of him, in general. Sorry.

Just kidding! But I am sorry for not being able to write.

Soonyoung insisted on responding, and because of the fumes and my sleepless state I didn't actually get to put my foot down or read what he sent out. From the manic glee on his face, it couldn't have been pretty.

Whatever he said in his letter, let it be water off a duck's back. While I do know that you two have this certain inexplicable animosity toward each other, I do think that you shouldn't fight. The two of you are very similar: you're both immensely talented in your chosen fields, and you wear your hearts on your sleeves (despite many counterstatements from you lot). I like you both for it, which is why I always wish that you two would get along. At the very least Soonyoung has been less inclined to hex my letters behind my back, since he seemed to enjoy writing to you. Either that or whatever you wrote made him forget that step in the process. Actually, some thanks are in order as well--Soonyoung gets incredibly bored whenever I fixate on a Potions project, so thank you for keeping him entertained while I was busy.

And about my state of affairs--the gist of it is, a witch of higher status in the Society decided to test my skills as a potioneer. I would say 'challenged me', but 1) I wouldn't want to damage her pride any further and 2) that was another joke, yes I do, and no it wasn't much of a challenge; she deserves to be knocked down a peg or two. The potion I made ended up working fine. It might need some more fine-tuning, but with my exposure to Muggle botany (thanks to Soonyoung) the potion did what it was intended to do and more.

But really, Seungkwan, you don't have to trouble yourself with knowing how I'm doing. I guess what I'm trying to say is ... I've got a boyfriend, and I still see some mates on a daily basis, plus my peers at the Society are starting to come around and actually respect me. You on the other hand, don't have those comforts. No, I'm not lording all of this over you, I have a point to make. I'd like to make this correspondence as much about you as I can, because you're far away in another country, and you may be adjusting very poorly and I'd be none the wiser. While I know you're not like me--I know that you won't be skipping meals or occasionally neglecting household chores--I do constantly worry, because you might develop some negative habits and I won't be there to call you out on it or fix them myself. So yes, talk about yourself as much as you can. I do so enjoy having to hear about your growing social life in Paris.

Which brings us to your current state.

Let me tell you--if anyone had told me that you and the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Kim Mingyu were going to a bar to drink to your hearts' content, and that he would be giving you a housewarming gift, I would have cried Confundus charm. But here we are, and I don't think anything would surprise me anymore. But honestly, I'm more shocked that you managed to carry on a conversation with him. The last I saw him, he and his friends were being right buffoons. But Soonyoung did mention that he's all but abandoned those friends, so if you say that he was agreeable, and that you in turn didn't snap at him once, then I congratulate you on making a new friend. I trust your judgment, and if you feel that he's showing more of his true self to you, then I say let him in. I mean you could do worse, Seungkwan. Way worse. Mingyu's bloody gorgeous, charismatic and athletic. And if he's intelligent and well-connected to boot, as evidenced by his current enrollment in an elite school, then there's no reason for you not to accept his hand in friendship.

The same goes for your debonair Auror flatmate. My, you seem to be surrounded by them, Seungkwan. Is that your real reason for moving to Paris? To hunt for a handful of heroic young hunks in the force? I would like to see Seungcheol in the near future, as your description of him is entirely enticing, but for now I'm content with hearing about him through your lust-loaded words. It isn't hard to imagine what he looks like. Cold, aloof, with a muscular frame and a confident air about him. And a gentleman, if I were to interpret your words correctly. You seem to be on your way toward being the filling in a very hearty sex sandwich! With your piecemeal on the side, a Quidditch chaser who's tan and towering, with abdominals that got the whole of Hogwarts doing crunches. With you between Seungcheol and Mingyu, I'm sure you'll have your hands full!

(Yes, this is me encouraging you to think with your other head for once, and try a bit of seduction!)

With your best interests at heart,

Wonwoo

\--

Sunday, 13th September 2020

My beloved Wonwoo is being ever so modest, for your sake. And I don't like him downplaying his achievements just so he doesn't make you feel inferior. You are inferior, sweetums. No offense, just facts.

Much love,

Soonyoung

P.S. Attached is a newsletter from the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that the image warps to fit on mobile so just load it on a new tab or save it to see the right dimensions. I would have used gifs to simulate moving portraits but, you know, I'm lazy.
> 
> Did you like the MESP newsletter? Do you want more embedded images? Well let's see how creative I can get!


	9. A Master at Trying to Not Stand Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I have NOTHING against the 97 line friend group. I love all of them. So any unsavory portrayal of Eunwoo, Jaehyun, Bambam and the others here does not reflect my feelings towards them. I just liked putting them in the story as Mingyu's ex-friends and ex-lovers lmao.

Tuesday, 15th September 2020

Mingyu,

Apart from the sudden avalanche of paperwork, I also had the distinct pleasure of entertaining a few people in my office, people whom I'd rather not spend time with if I had the choice, people who couldn't take the hint when I implied as much. They caused quite the stir, which is why this letter is late and arriving at an odd day of the week.

One of those lovely people was Kunpimook Bhuwakul, who thought he could intimidate me into revealing your current whereabouts. Kunpimook seemed to be under the impression that I've been keeping you sequestered somewhere, poisoning your mind with lies, and slowly molding you into an extremist who will someday topple the anti-Muggle political architecture your father is a part of (as if you haven't been forming vague and frankly shoddy plans to do that yourself). It was amusing, really, that he thought that he had that kind of power or influence over me. I was never one to cow in the face of Purebloods, especially those who think that blood purity is an excuse for having a lentil brain.

Is he a spurned ex-boyfriend perhaps? He seemed keen on the idea that we were lovers, and was quite open about expressing his jealousy. I'm grateful that my Chocolate Frog card display case didn't end up being a casualty, but my Torin the Trusty Texas Toad plushie needs re-stuffing and stitching. I won't press charges about things that can be fixed with magic--that would be stooping down to his level of pathetic--however, I will find a way to get back at him.

I'm sure Junhui wouldn't mind being my personal saboteur. I can make him do anything, really, since he wants so much from me and is open to letting me do all manner of things to him, which gives me all the power. Not to say that I'm only using him, but if you're dating a man who just happens to be excellent at covert operations (his job is something we're not allowed to Speak about, wink wink), why not avail yourself of his services?

I will warn you however that your father also paid me a visit. He's quite the codger, isn't he? Your mother must have been quite the looker if your father had a mug like that. He, too, had come to the conclusion that you and I are communicating. I don't know how word got out that you and I have been writing to each other--I'm pretty certain that not a lot of people know that you and I are friends, much less close friends, but now suddenly everyone has an opinion on the "unfortunate people Mingyu keeps around". As if 1) I give a fuck about his bigoted opinions and 2) I wasn't forced into this tiresome relationship after your constant hounding.

He doesn't like me very much, I think, but not enough to put out a hitwizard on me. I suppose he believes I'm one of the reasons why his perfect pureblooded heir is suddenly skirtchasing in France and following his whimsies and fantasies of being a cop. If he only knew mate, how many shirts you've been lifting instead. I had half a mind to tell him outright just to see the vessel in his temple pop, but the blood will be hard to explain to the Ministry custodians. Oh, and, you'd be pissed at me of course.

You have nothing to worry about on my end--I can handle myself perfectly fine. However, I am concerned about their sudden and renewed interest in your affairs. I'd suggest you remain out of sight, though knowing you and how you like to bask in your own awesomeness, you will find it a hard task.

In that regard, I feel like you have a lot to learn from Seungkwan. You knew he was a good student, right? He was. Boo Seungkwan, if you must know, had seven NEWTs under his belt. Seven! That's borderline insanity. You have six, so you must know how difficult it is to juggle. But you didn't get Os in any of them, except for Defence. Seungkwan, however, did. Seven Outstandings, two of which are in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

But nobody _knew_ just how bloody brilliant he was, except for the teachers, his friend Jeon Wonwoo, and yours truly. Why us two? Because we were the only ones who even tried to come close to matching him. Wonwoo only ever got Os in Herbology and Potions, and my Os were on Muggle Studies and History of Magic. It's just not possible to allot that kind of time to perfecting all courses, unless one was a recluse who had absolutely no friends. That was exactly the case, and nobody knew he had broken a Hogwarts record in academics because he never had the friends to talk to about it. He was also a prefect, so that hexed any chance of him making friends in the face.

He also didn't feel the need to brag about it, which is a mystery; why would anyone not want the attention? He was a master at trying to not stand out, something that you should take notes on. He wasn't even at graduation, Mingyu. Wonwoo had to do the speech, remember? Fuck knows why he didn't want the attention. Maybe he's one of those anxious types who hates standing before crowds. The next time you talk to him, could you ask him why he was a no-show? And maybe pester him as to how he did all of it? I suspect somebody was dabbling with time magic. I told as much to Junhui and he thinks the same way.

I'm surprised that Seungkwan put up with you for one night, which means that he's got to have an incredible amount of patience. That or you actually did something right for once and treated him like an actual person. If you're going to continue befriending him, then you're going to have to go to great lengths to prove that you're on his level of maturity and intellect.

As for Choi Seungcheol, I've already done a little digging through my contacts at the French IMC department. He's got a spotless academic record from Beauxbatons, not unlike our resident genius, Seungkwan. I admit I still do not know much, but I did find out that he got into _l'institut_ on scholarship, after the Cursebreaking department scouted him. It's a funny little coincidence, isn't it? You mentioned that Seungkwan is studying to be a Cursebreaker. It's definitely something to look into, but I'm afraid I don't have the proper networks to explore it further. You're going to have to do the rest of the digging yourself.

My hand is now cramping from all the writing. It's not surprising why people would think we were lovers with the amount of effort I just put into writing this letter. You're right, we need to find some other means of communicating, because I'm starting to suspect that my mail is being monitored, if not intercepted altogether. I'll try to ask Junhui if he knows of any alternatives. I'm thankful he's not the jealous type.

Exhausted but always willing to cover your ass,

Minghao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too happy with this chapter, because I'm still trying to figure out the whole outline of the plot. And tossing a lot of plot devices in this chapter made me feel anxious about whether I can execute them properly in the future. I wasn't too happy about Minghao's characterization, either. It's hard to translate his personality into a proper English, Harry Potter context.


	10. Your Best Friend in the Entire World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should tag this as Slow Burn because I feel like it's going to take a while before anything saucy happens.

Tuesday, 15th September 2020

I. CAN'T. BELIEVE YOU, WONWOO!

When were you going to tell me you're becoming a bloody Potions celebrity!? I had to find out from Soonyoung! Through a _newsletter!_

Yes, I looked it up--you don't get featured in the MESoP newsletter unless you've done something truly remarkable. First, you know how much I hate getting those in the mail, but more than that, you bloody well know I've been waiting for someone to pick up on your genius! Second, you should have told me! I swear I would have charmed this into a bloody howler if Seungcheol wasn't conked out in the sofa sleeping. And you know I can screech a house down, Wonwoo!

I didn't spend years being your prized guinea pig in empty dungeon classrooms because I liked spending my days growing fungus in my ears. I stayed by your side because I likedseeing you turn tree bark and flobberworms into tinctures and tonics. All while looking like you stepped out of a ruddy magazine! If brewing potions on the telly was a thing, you'd be Nigella freaking Lawson because you make the most unglamorous, downright greasy profession look like a commercial! (Muggle reference but you get my point!) You're the bloody Prince of Potions! Your newsletter portrait makes me want to soil myself. It looks so good, Merlin. I hate you so much for being bloody gorgeous.

I don't care if you think that I'm acclimating poorly in France. I'm doing _fine_. I moved here with the complete understanding that I would have to be miles away from you. I told you that I was feeling too dependent on you that it was starting to become unhealthy. You know this. We've had several mortifying conversations about this. I didn't want to look like I couldn't take care of myself, and I never wanted to burden you with my troubles. And I wanted to give you and Soonyoung space because I know how much you bloody well fancy him.

When I said 'write back', I actually meant 'write back and tell me about your day or week or what-have-you', not 'just reply to everything I'm saying, I don't give a shit about your baggage, die in a hole'. This is a two-way street, Wonwoo. I need to know how you're doing, too. You know that I'm gutted that I can't be there to celebrate all your success, no matter how small or inconsequential you think they are. I want to know. It gives me peace of mind knowing that you're doing fine, dare I say even better without me. So yeah, I'm angry!

Your livid not-friend-at-the-moment,

Seungkwan

P.S. I'm already sorry for snapping. Fuck.

-

Thursday, 17th September 2020

Seungkwan,

You do realize you've contradicted yourself several times?

You say you want some distance between you and me, but in your first letter since you came to France you were still trying to convince me to come with you. You say you want to give Soonyoung and I space to build our relationship, yet you're partially at fault for why you two aren't faring well together, which puts a small strain on our relationship. You say you don't want to burden me with your troubles, but your letters have become increasingly distraught and laden with insecurities, so much so that it makes me increasingly anxious in turn, and that's just from what you've been writing back to me.

I'm not accusing you, or blaming you for anything. I'm just trying to make a point. You see, Seungkwan, over the years I've learned to read between the lines when dealing with you. Every instance we've been together you don't communicate your wants or needs, and through these letters an opportunity has presented itself. You don't tell me what you need outright, but it's always there somewhere, hidden in the writing.

You can't fault me for trying to address your needs by talking less about myself and listening to your problems for once. I almost never got the opportunity to do that when we were at school. It was always me talking, and you listening. Always my troubles and you and I finding a way to fix them.

When we were in first year, Professor Moon asked us why Potions was an integral part of Wizarding society. I raised my hand and waxed poetic for several minutes about the technique and finesse that makes Potions an art form. Our fellow housemates snickered under their breaths and it was the most mortifying experience my eleven year-old self has yet to experience.

But after class, you took me aside and tried to ask me everything I knew about Potions. It made me feel that all the passion I felt for the subject was valid. When you asked to meet me in the library to read up on ingredients, I felt glad that I had at least one friend. You tried to memorize Phyllida Spore's One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, but failed miserably because memorization wasn't your strong point, but I appreciated it all anyway, and it showed a marked improvement on your Potions aptitude. You brewed potions with me and tried out my experiments. For that, I can honestly say without a doubt that I wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for you. I've said as much in the interview portion of the newsletter. If you haven't read it, then Soonyoung must have forgotten to send all the pages.

We stayed friends for a long time, and it everything seemed well and good. But it was only in fifth year that I found out that your mother was in the Janus Thickey Ward of St. Mungo's for irreparable magical damage, and that your father had gone missing since the tragedy.

Four and a half years was how long it took for me to gain that information, only because, yet again, you had no one to sign your Hogsmeade permission slip for you, and at that time time I overheard our Head of House talking about it. It was then that I realized that I have been incredibly selfish and privileged, and that our friendship was _not_ a two-way street. I didn't know anything about you--your wants and needs, your pain, your dreams and aspirations and plans for the future--you never told me any of it, and I never asked, and to this day I still feel incredibly thick and inconsiderate thinking about it now. You never told me that you were jumping from one foster home to the next. You never told me that you wanted to be a Cursebreaker, not because you wanted adventure, but because you wanted to reverse the curse plaguing your mother so you can have a life of normalcy.

I found the strength to leave my oppressive home because of you. I pursued my love for Soonyoung despite the odds because I saw that the odds you faced were far greater in comparison.

So yes, I don't feel the need to talk about how great my life is going, because I feel that all of this was gained at your expense. I should have known since first year how terrible your life was. I should have been a better friend. I'm trying my best to make up for it by being there for you as much as I can, and if that means listening to your worries about school and Mingyu and your flatmate Seungcheol, then it's no trouble at all. I'll let Soonyoung tell you all about my affairs, but the true purpose of our correspondence is to make sure that _you_ are happy and faring well.

Your best friend in the entire world,

Wonwoo

P.S. Write back. And this time, don't hold back. You said Mingyu was taking you to a restaurant? How did that go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I wrote this based on a fantasy of mine where a dear friend says this to me. We all want that validation from our best friend, even if we call them best friend and they don't say it back. I wanted to explore what it would feel like if it were to happen. I don't think it will, but one can hope.
> 
> I also really love imagining Wonwoo saying all of this in his own voice lmao.
> 
> Stream Seventeen My My for clear skin:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQOJJ037ys8


End file.
